Oil spills and leakages, both large and small, have become a major problem throughout the world. With continued dependence on fossil fuels and oil derivative products, there is more production, transportation, storage, and use of oils than ever before. Because oil spill and leakage prevention and response are growing concerns as a result of growth, demand, and the omnipresence of oil, new methodologies and technologies necessary to protect ourselves and the environment are being sought.
It is felt that the ability to detect petroleum spills, leakages and sheens in real time should allow response personnel to often contain pollution before extensive damage is done to the wildlife, environment, etc. Successful prevention and/or minimization of a spill or leakage as a result of real time detection will provide a substantial benefit not only to the entity responsible for the spill or leakage, but also to all waterway stakeholders, the surrounding environment, and society as a whole. Previous in-water systems which were developed for monitoring bodies of water have required substantial maintenance as they were susceptible to bio-fouling and to debris inherent within water deployment. Likewise, flow-through systems were found to be susceptible to bio-fouling and oil staining on the sampling tube. Accordingly, better automated systems that will remotely monitor for such petroleum spills, leakages and sheens and provide prompt notification and/or alarm upon detection of a spill, leakage or the like have continued to be sought after.